


Re: Check your voicemail.

by anneapocalypse



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief imagining of how Carolina might've ended up in Project Freelancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Check your voicemail.

**CLASSIFIED SERVER**

Username: church.leonard  
Password: ********

* * *

FROM: ******* ******   
TO: Dr. Leonard Church   
SUBJECT: Check your voicemail. 

Hey Dad. Check your voicemail. 

* * *

FROM: Dr. Leonard Church  
TO: ******* ******   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail. 

*******, I’ve asked you not to use this address. 

* * *

FROM: ******* ******   
TO: Dr. Leonard Church   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail. 

Well, you don’t return my calls. 

* * *

FROM: Dr. Leonard Church   
TO: ******* ******   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail. 

I’m sorry. I’ve been extremely busy. How is the Corps treating you? 

* * *

FROM: ******* ******   
TO: Dr. Leonard Church   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail. 

Dad, I know you received the files from Cmdr. ***** over a week ago. I want you to consider placing me. 

* * *

FROM: Dr. Leonard Church   
TO: ******* ******   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail. 

*******, we have had this conversation. It’s not appropriate. I have my work and you have yours. There’s no need to complicate things. 

* * *

FROM: ******* ******   
TO: Dr. Leonard Church   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail.

Look at my service records. They’re impeccable. ***** wrote me a recommendation herself. 

It’s not special treatment. I deserve this. 

* * *

FROM: Dr. Leonard Church   
TO: ******* ******   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail.

*******, you don’t even know what you’re asking to be a part of. 

* * *

FROM: ******* ******   
TO: Dr. Leonard Church   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail.

I know more than you think. The Commander has friends on the committee. She’s the one who recommended the program to me. She doesn’t even know about you.

* * *

FROM: Dr. Leonard Church   
TO: ******* ******   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail.

You always did have a way of finding things out. 

All right, *******. I’ll allow your entrance. But with conditions.  

If you enter this program, no one is to know of your connection to me. I expect you to act professionally at all times. You will not be given preferential treatment. I will expect more from you. Is that understood? 

* * *

FROM: ******* ******   
TO: Dr. Leonard Church   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail.

You always have. I’d expect nothing less. 

* * *

FROM: Dr. Leonard Church   
TO: ******* ******   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail.

Then welcome to Project Freelancer, Agent Carolina. 

Don’t disappoint me. 

* * *

FROM: ******* ******   
TO: Dr. Leonard Church   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail.

I won’t, sir. 

You won’t regret this. 

* * *

FROM: Dr. Leonard Church   
TO: ******* ******   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail.

No, I very much doubt that I will. 

* * *

**CLASSIFIED SERVER**  - DRAFTS

Username: *****.*******  
Password: *********

* * *

FROM: ******* ******   
TO: Dr. Leonard Church [UNSENT]   
SUBJECT: Re: Check your voicemail.

Carolina, huh? 

What made you pick that one?


End file.
